Unexpected Arrival
by lolliipxps
Summary: When Shiro had Exorcised Reiji, everyone thought that Astaroth was gone. Oh, how they were terribly wrong. [AU but actually based off/is a continuation of the Blue exorcist short Ura-Eku special 10] [Rated M for language] [Re-write for Business in Assiah]
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 **|Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist/ Ao No Exorcist, nor it's characters. Just this story.**

 **This story is completely AU, well kind of. It's actually based off an anime short called Ura Eku- Ao No Exorcist special 10.|**

Astaroth had failed his mission again. It was hard enough the first time he had come back after being exorcised by that damn Paladin but he was sure that he wouldn't would fail to succeed in his mission the second time. There was no way he was going to disappoint his father again by not returning the second time without the young prince. However, his ego interfered with his plans and despite his best efforts, he failed once more. Satan was definitely not going to be very pleased.

"Damnit, Lord Satan is not going to be too happy with this time," Astaroth muttered to himself in shame, "It was bad enough that I didn't come back him the first time but he is for sure going to kill me. I better prepare myself for the worst."

How was it that he, the great Demon King of Rot was so easily beat by the Paladin twice in a row? That bastard had no idea how hard it was to get through to that monastery. Considering the fact that his host had been hurt and that hurt like a bitch. Pardon his language, but he just couldn't himself.

Astaroth wanted so badly to just hide away in his quarters and never come out again, as if to avoid Satan all together. However, Satan was going to catch onto him anyway, so there was no use avoiding him. Avoiding Satan was like avoiding humans when one entered Assiah, impossible. The Demon King of Rot ever so slowly exited his room and headed towards the throne room, where he was pretty sure he would be punished.

"Astaroth… Welcome back, I trust that you have succeeded in your mission to retrieve the prince?" Satan asked, though already getting a feeling that it was quite the opposite, "Speaking of the prince, where is he? I'd like to have the pleasure of meeting him in person."

The younger demon originally thought that he wouldn't feel any worse than he had before but that assumption was wrong. Astaroth once more looked down in shame, afraid to look at Satan's facial expression.

"My Lord, it's harder to obtain the young prince than you might think, he was heavily protected," Astaroth said with a frown, "The boy's guardian, the Paladin, managed to exorcise again and this time he had help. Even the young prince helped him. I really did my best…"

The demon didn't even have to look to know how pissed Satan, not when he could sense it. It felt as if Satan was going to explode him or kill him on the spot. Even worse, what if he subjected him to and endless amount of torture. Astaroth shook his head. No, he didn't want to think about that.

"Are you telling me that you not only failed me once, but you failed me twice?" Satan snapped and stood up quickly out of seat, not hesitating to storm up to the ram-horned demon, gripping him very tightly by throat and lifting him up off the ground, "How could you fail me when you know how essential the prince is to my plans, our plans? It seems that in order to get things done, I have to do things myself… I am disappointed in you, Astaroth. When I come back you will pay handsomely."

Astaroth was struggling as he could feel how tightly the older demon was holding him. The fact that Satan would have to fetch the boy himself showed just how important Rin was. Of course, Satan had been trying for a very long time to get to him but the only suitable host he had was unattainable.

If the younger demon had accomplished anything, it would have been creating a strain in the relationship between the Paladin and the son he had taken in. Doing that could have possibly affected Shiro just enough to allow Satan to temporarily possess him.

Well, he was in some pretty deep shit. If Satan managed to come back with Rin than that wouldn't help matters. It would only show just how much of a failure Astaroth truly was.

Satan was gone quite a while, so while he was waiting Astaroth had spent the time in his quarters thinking about what Satan was going to possibly do to him. The older demons form of punishment was probably the worst thing any demon could experience. Much worse than exorcism.

After hours (because time in Gehenna went by much quicker than it did in Assiah) Satan had finally returned but Astaroth didn't know until the door to his quarters opened up. He took a deep breath and turned to face said demon. However, even he seemed empty handed. Had even the great Satan failed to obtain Rin?

"I must congratulate you on one thing, Astaroth, you at least managed to mentally weaken the Paladin enough for possession," Satan said in frustration as he stepped inside the room, not taking his eyes off of the demon, "That Paladin is a bit of a handful… I had Rin in my grasp but the human surprised me. I was so close until that damn fool killed himself. On top of that, my own flesh and blood destroyed the gate. What a pest…"

Satan was even more pissed than he had been before he left. So, needless to say, he wasn't to concerned about punishing Astaroth when he himself wasn't even able to accomplish the same task. Maybe, just maybe, there was another way to get him.

"I told you that the Paladin was going to be a problem, why would I ever lie to you?" Astaroth sighed with relief as it had seemed that Satan had forgotten about punishing him. "At least the Paladin is out of the way now."

"You're right, the Paladin won't be a problem but the real issue is Rin, he is too strong-will and because of that he destroyed the gate," Satan muttered and clenched his fists before grinning at Astaroth, "You're host. Didn't you say before that he was going to attend True Cross Academy?"

The question caught Astaroth guard. Yeah, he did mention it but what did that have to do with this? It's not like Rin was an exorcist, nor was he all that bright. However, the more he thought about it, the more he could see the connection.

Shiro was gone now and since he was gone he would be under new care. From what he'd heard Mephisto was a good friend and it was most likely that he would be his guardian. The Demon King of Time also managed the school, which meant that there was a chance he would send Rin there to watch him.

Even with the protective barrier around the school, Astaroth would still be able to get inside the school since his host was already there. The barrier only prevented demons from entering from the outside. If he already possessed Reiji, thenhe wouldn't be able to go in.

"That would be correct, Lord Satan," Astaroth said with a smirk, "As we are speaking now, my host is most likely inside the school already."

"Excellent, since this is so convenient, I will give you one more chance but only because of that," Satan replied before summoning a gate, "Even if your host was blessed, it shouldn't prevent you from possess him. I want you to do so, but be subtle about it. No one can know about your presence. Do whatever you must to get him and do not come back until you do."

Astaroth's grin expanded as he simply bowed, "Understood, I will return as soon as I can, and this time I won't be empty handed."

 **|Well it appears that I've had motivation to rewrite all of my old Blue Exorcist stories, so here you go. Review away!|**


	2. A New Day

**A New Day**

Only a few hours had past and Reiji had long entered the dorm. Upon entering said dorm, Reiji had decided to have a look around. Honestly, this dorm was a bit smaller than he thought it would be. This abandoned dorm wasn't exactly in the best condition, at least from he could see, especially from the outside. He barely had any room… Of course, it was big enough that it took some time finding his room, as there were many rooms, but luckily his stuff had already been brought into his room. When he found his room, he couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. Finally, he could get some rest. It would certainly do him some good.

The white-haired boy sighed before plopping onto his bed and closing his eyes as he did his best to relax. He only managed to get about an hour's worth of sleep before a some kind of weird sensation came over him. Reiji had a feeling that he wasn't alone anymore and it wasn't because of the presence in his head, although, he still wasn't quite used to it being there. No, Reiji swore that he was hearing voices from a distance… one of them was a familiar voice.

Astaroth could feel a new presence in the building and it was beginning to make him feel restless as the sensation of familiarity swept over him. The Demon King had a feeling that this was the presence he was looking for, after all, he could easily identify other demons. So, he would have to persuade his host to get up and check it out since he couldn't take over and do it himself.

 _Hey, idiot, what do you think you are doing? Hurry up and wake up! Can't you hear that we have company?_ Astaroth pressed, _I know you are curious… You recognize one of those voices, don't you?_

Despite being curious, Reiji didn't want to waste the effort of getting up. He had only got one hour of sleep and quite frankly, he was extremely crabby. However, he could feel just how insistent the other consciousness was and he knew it wouldn't stop bothering him until he did what it wanted. The teen sighed and finally got up to check out was going on.

As he got closer to the sources, he could hear the differences in each voice. Each one was very distinct from the other and while one was soft and quiet, the other was loud and obnoxious. Of course, Neither he nor Astaroth were interested in the quiet one as nothing seemed out of the ordinary with him. However, since he was closer, the thoughts of familiarity had been confirmed. This particular voice definitely sounded like that brat that he bullied before coming here. If Astaroth could physically grin, he would. There was no doubt it. The presence he felt was indeed the presence of the Young Prince he had been sent to retrieve.

"Uhm… Who the hell is out there, you better show yourselves or else," Reiji called out as he slowly as he completely stepped outside of his room and looked around curiously, not having bothered to turn on the lights prior to this, "Answer me dammit! Are you my dormmates?"

The twins hadn't been too far from the white-haired boy and they had stopped dead in their tracks at the sound of someone calling out to them. It was funny, last they knew they were the only ones staying here. Maybe they were hearing things? Apparently, what they thought was wrong. Both had been looking around and when Yukio had found the source, he tapped Rin and pointed forward. It was apparent that Yukio had no idea who this other male was but Rin recognized him right away.

Rin wasn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed, but he was good at recognizing faces and sometimes names. There was no doubt in his mind that this was Reiji Shitatori. It made sense that he would be in this school, since he had mentioned before that he was going to be attending True Cross Academy. However, what he didn't expect was to see Reiji in the dorm.

"Well if it isn't Reiji, what the hell are you doing here?" Rin asked and raising an eyebrow, "I knew you were enrolled here but last I knew, it was just supposed to me and my brother here. How did you manage to get in here?"

Astaroth couldn't help but snicker as he watched the half demon through his host's eyes. If only he could just finish his mission right here and now… Either way, he was relieved to have located his target so soon.

 _Oh, Mephisto, you fool. You led me straight to the Young Prince. But this was far too easy… What exactly are you planning to do with him, brother? Oh well, nothing will stop me from succeeding this time, the boy is mine._

If Reiji would have heard what Astaroth said, he would have most likely been confused. However, the male was currently too distracted to even notice and/or care at the moment. Reiji raised an eyebrow as he stared back at Rin, almost as shocked as the other was. Now that he saw the face, he most definitely knew it was Rin. That was something he didn't want to get into at the moment, though.

The last time he had seen Rin, He wasn't exactly in the best of moods. That wasn't something he wanted to think about though because he honestly didn't like it when he got pissed because of what happened last time. From what he could recall, Rin had done something to set Reiji off. The moment that he had gotten pissed something happened that he couldn't remember, perhaps it was because he blacked out. Of course, that wasn't the only time it had happened. In fact, it happened twice but he didn't know why. Either way, that was something he wanted to avoid, so he was going to do his best to remain calm.

"Okumura-kun, it's been awhile hasn't it? Nice to see you after such a long time," Reiji said with a soft smile, "You must be the other tenants staying in the dorms, yeah? Mr. Pheles had mentioned that there would be a few others staying here."

Reiji paused for a moment as he took the time to look over at Yukio. He didn't recognize Yukio at all but he had an idea as to who he was. The white-haired male could only assume that this boy was Yukio Okumura.

"The Principal said that I was allowed to stay here, after all, you have no idea how hard it is to find a place to stay. The only vacant dorm was this one so he stuck me here, but don't worry about me, okay?" Reiji sighed as he shook his head at the two, "I won't be a problem but don't think that you can get rid of me so easily. So… I take it this is your brother, Yukio?"

At first Rin didn't want to respond to the question. The whole fist fight that had happened last time with Reiji was over the fact that Reiji had talked trash about Yukio. Maybe nothing would happen though? Surely after all this time Reiji was better person? Still, that didn't stop him from wanting to punch him in the face. Rin did manage to keep his composure, though.

Reiji felt agitated due to the fact that Rin didn't even say a single word to him. Well, that was certainly a great start to a conversation, wasn't it? He took a deep breath before speaking up.

"Look, Rin, I'm sorry for what I had said about your brother before, Okay? I swear, I'm not that kind of person anymore," Reiji replied, still annoyed at the fact that he was practically ignored by the other, "Ever since that I've wanted a clean slate. What I said back then wasn't right and I shouldn't have even said it. The last thing I want to do is make enemies in the academy, especially with you."

Rin breathed a sigh of relief at Reiji's response. It was nice to know that someone like Reiji could change, however, the young half demon didn't know if he should believe him or not. At the moment, it was hard to tell what was going to happen from here, so there wasn't much too go on. Reiji's words did seem at least somewhat genuine, though. Then again, did he really want to start anything with Reiji? What if that demon was still around? No… Astaroth was gone, right?

"Hey, man, don't worry about it alright? Just don't let me catch you pulling that kind of stunt again, got it?" Rin replied before sighing and rubbing the nape of his neck, "If you really have changed then I am sure that we won't be having any problems. Anyway, yes, this is my brother Yuko. Yukio, I'd like to introduce Reiji, Reiji Shitatori."

Yukio honestly had no idea what the two were even talking about. Obviously, something had happened between the two of him that he didn't even know of… Then again, Rin never really opened up about these kind of things, especially when it came to fights. When it came to the fights, Yukio had no idea who his twin fought with or what it was about. The only thing he did know was that there had been some bastard shooting pigeons that picked a fight with Rin, or vice versa.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Reiji, is it?" Yukio replied brightly as he smiled at Reiji, "I'm not entirely sure what you two are babbling on about but it's in the past, so I am sure we can just move on, right? As long everyone here is friendly with each other, there shouldn't be any problems. However, I am surprised that Mr. Pheles let someone else stay here, he certainly didn't tell us. In any case, it's always nice to have some company, right Rin? I'm sure none of us will have an issue with sharing, will we?"

Reiji could see an obvious difference between the two twins. Rin was an obnoxious kid who seemed to have some kind of violent streak but apparently did have some soft spots. Nice to know. However, Yukio seemed to be the polar opposite. Yukio was way more mature than Rin and smarter, too. Everyone did have their bad sides, though, so there was probably more to Yukio than he could see.

"Well, it's very nice to finally see you in person," Reiji said as he mimicked Yukio's smile (though it wasn't all that genuine), "I promise that I have intention of being a bully anymore, like I had said, all that is in the past. Really, all I came here for is just to learn and it would kind of be pointless if my parents wasted money if I didn't do just that."

Astaroth was getting rather irritated at this point. How long was this boring conversation going to carry on? He could certainly care less about the Young Prince's twin brother, that's not what mattered. Though, he did find his host's blatant lies hilarious. Since he had been in his head for so long, he knew Reiji, possibly more than Reiji knew himself. No one ever really changes, EVER. Still, it would at least be fun tempting his host.

 _Are you fucking blind? Can't you see that they are obviously lying to you right now? They could care less about how good you believe you are. Speaking of which, you do know that you are no better than you were before,_ Astaroth muttered, though practically grinning as he would only continue to tempt his host, _Rin is most likely still angry at you, so how can you be so damn stupid?_

It soon became apparent that Astaroth was being ignored and he didn't like that at all. Astaroth hated being ignored and he certainly wouldn't take that from Reiji, so he pressed on.

 _Don't you dare fucking ignore me! I know you, boy, more than you might know about yourself. Deep down, you know that I am right._

Reiji was doing his best to ignore the constant nagging going on inside his head but it was getting incredibly hard. It was obvious that there was no escaping this other consciousness. Why did it insist on saying these things? Hell, he didn't even know what was going on in the first place or where this voice had come from.

 _ **Will you just shut up already? There is no way they could be lying to me, I'm sure of it.**_ Sure, some part of Reiji didn't believe that or maybe it was the voices influence planting seeds of doubt in his head. Reiji shook his head. No, he didn't want to believe that. _**Rin is an honest person. Hell, he was even being honest when I was starting shit with him.**_ Reiji shook his head but continued to smile, as if keeping up appearances to make sure the twins didn't think anything was going on.

Once more Astaroth found himself being irritated. Despite how perfect this host was, he certainly was annoying and naïve. Still, that wouldn't stop Astaroth from doing what he needed to do. Eventually he'd get what he wanted, all he needed was to continue push and influence his host.

 _Did you really just tell me to shut up? For someone who claims to be so smart, you sure are naïve as hell. No matter, you know that you can't trust a word that comes out of that boy's mouth. What did you call him… Oh yes, a demon?_

Rin wasn't as stupid as he might appear, in fact, he could see right through Reiji's little was something that was bothering Reiji but the young half demon knew that he wouldn't spill the beans. It was probably a wise move not to ask, as there was a chance of the other snapping at him, but that was a risk he would be willing to take.

"Of course, I don't mind sharing," Reiji replied quietly, though keeping the smile on his face, "Besides, it might be fun, yeah?"

Rin cleared his throat before speaking up, "Say, Shitatori-kun, is something wrong?" He asked, slightly concerned, "It seems like something might be bothering you."

The half demon wasn't going to say it out loud, but he could sense that something was indeed wrong. There was something else that he was missing, too but he couldn't quite pinpoint what. Maybe he would find out somehow, but not now.

At first Reiji didn't catch what Rin said, as he was continuously ignoring the voice in his head, who was only getting louder and louder as time passed. However, he did manage to respond with a nod. He wasn't someone who openly shared things, so obviously he wasn't going to tell Rin the truth.

"Of course I'm okay, what makes you think that I am not?" Reiji inquired as he rose an eyebrow at the twins, "I'm sorry for being rude but I think I need to just go get something to eat, so if you'll excuse me…"

Without any sort of warning, the white-haired teen started to walk away at a rather fast pace, trying to create as much of a space as possible. Perhaps if he got away from Rin he would be okay? After all, it did seem like the other consciousness was more active with the blue-haired teen around. This was the only way he would find out.

Yukio could only look at Reiji with confusion. See, he wasn't like Rin and he couldn't tell that something was wrong. Well, he did have some idea but it wasn't anything complicated. If anything, it seemed like the other teen just had a headache, something easily remedied. So, with that in mind the younger twin followed Reiji, soon being followed by the elder one.

"Hey, wait, hold up!" Yukio shouted as he walked faster in attempt to catch up to Reiji before finally doing so and he simply smiled, "If you have some kind of headache I can help you, after all, I do have some Doctor skills. So, will you let me help you?"

"Look, as much as I appreciate your offer, I'd rather be alone. So, would you just take the hint and leave me alone?" Reiji snapped as he temporarily glared back at Yukio before shaking it off and sighing, though he was extremely annoyed by their persistence, "Er… What I mean is, that I don't need your help, I'm sure I'll be fine after I get some grub. Thanks anyway, Yukio."

The sudden change in attitude caught Yukio off guard. The last thing Yukio wanted to do was start anything and Reiji was obviously just as stubborn as Rin was. No matter, Yukio could always offer his services later. After all, they were going to be staying in the same dorm from now on.

"Hey, if you are hungry I could always fix you up something," Rin offered, though it was obvious that he was annoyed by the way Reiji had spoken to his brother but didn't do anything about it, "I just happen to be one mean cook."

 _Man, they sure are annoying, aren't they? You know what you should do? You should just let it all out, I mean, I certainly wouldn't blame you if you did. They do kind of deserve it, right? It would make you feel so much better, don't you feel it, too?_

The voice was right, it would make him feel better but he didn't want to act on it. No, instead he was just going to accept Rin's offer. Who was he to turn down free food? He stopped and smiled back at the boys before nodding, completely ignoring Astaroth.

 _Are you really going to fucking ignore me again? You are such a pain in my ass, you know that? Soon or Later you'll know that I am just trying to help you, I guarantee you._ Well that was a total lie. After all, Astaroth was only using the teen.

 _A few days later_

Right about now, Mephisto was probably laughing at Astaroth because still hadn't been able to fully possess his host. Really it was all Reiji's fault. His host was always too damn calm, no matter how much he pressured him. Apparently, Reiji's will was much stronger than Astaroth had previously assumed. Oh, how he could practically see Mephisto's reaction… Damn him, playing games with his own brother.

Meanwhile, Reiji was dealing with issues of his own. First there was the fact that the twins were gone a lot, but he didn't know why or where but he didn't necessarily need to care, right? In fact, whenever he was alone he felt more at peace but there were a lot of times where he couldn't focus on anything, which lead to bad grades in school.

What made it even worse was the fact that Reiji couldn't really focus on the classes. See, Reiji was a smart person but it was hard to focus when there was that voice in his head being constantly loud. There were several occasions where the voice would try to plant ideas in his head or mess with him enough to get a reaction out of him. Something told him it would be bad if he got angry too...

One thing he did begin to notice, though, was that wherever he went he would always what he could only describe as a small black bug. It was almost as if it was attracted to him but why? The teen first saw them when he arrived at the True Cross Academy. However, it wasn't just that. He was seeing all kinds of things…. Odd and strange creatures floating about, and some even directly stared at him. Reiji had no idea why these things were happening to him. Why were these creatures here and what even were they? Unbeknownst to him, it was all because of Astaroth, they were Astaroths Kin, in fact. The Okumura's didn't even see it either, as far as Reiji could tell anyway…. Was he going crazy?

This was beginning to be an issue for him but there was nothing he could do about it… There was no one out there who could help him or was there? There was one chance he could take, the Exorcist school. Yes, he was far more observant and there are things that couldn't be hidden from him. For instance, he did know there were exorcists here and he also knew that Mr. Phele's himself was one… Maybe this was the only way. So, Reiji decided he would talk Mephisto when he had the chance.

Astaroth hated the idea of having to be around exorcists. It even put him at risk for discovery if he wasn't careful. Still, maybe this would only help him? Reiji thought that by making this decision, he was going to save himself but no he wasn't. No, this just might be the opportunity Astaroth needed to get him where he wanted him to be.

 **|Sorry this took so long to update but here it is. As always, there are probably things that need fixed, so let me know if you spot any (though no one ever does.) Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the thing.|**


	3. Brief Family Reunions

**Brief Family Reunions**

 _ **Flash back**_

It was Reiji's first official day and he was so relieved to finally be enrolled. It had certainly taken long enough for him to get here but he still couldn't quite believe it. Even if his rich parents were the ones who got him in there in the first place, he would like to think that his decent IQ played a part too. He might have been a bully but that didn't mean he wasn't smart. The white-haired teen took a deep breath, as if taken in the scent of his new setting.

Unlike Reiji, Astaroth could care less about being in this damn academy. To him this place was just another place in Assiah. The only difference was that this place was run by Samael and that there did happen to be exorcists here. As far as he was concerned, the only thing important here was his mission. The sooner he could get the Young Prince out of Assiah and into Gehenna the better.

"I wonder if it is just as amazing as I've heard it was," Reiji said to his self as he looked around campus curiously, outwardly this place really did seem nice. However, as much as he would like to spend his time sight-seeing, he had important things to do… like his classes. Which he found ridiculous, that he had to attend classes on his first day instead of at least being given time to take it all in. Still, he would do his best to make sure he would be there on time. After all, it was important that he made a good impression.

Reiji really had meant it when he said that he wanted to start with a clean slate when he got into True Cross Academy. Despite the way he had acted around Rin Okumura before, he was actually decently kind. Honestly, he wasn't even quite sure why he'd become such a mean person, all he knew was that one day he had some change of attitude. He had certainly not done anything to cause said change, not that he was aware of. Luckily something else had happened that got rid of that part of him, or so he thought.

It wasn't as complicated as Reiji thought it was though. Of course, he was never aware of the other consciousness inside his mind. It was true that the boy had been kind but that all changed when Astaroth got his hands on him. It had been pretty annoying, however. Astaroth had the perfect host but the only flaw was the kindness. So, naturally when the Demon King took over, he needed to mold his host so that he would be comfortable and that required changing his very personality. It had taken him far too long to do that but at least he had managed to accomplish it.

During his absence, Astaroth discovered that all of his hard work went to shit because we he came back his host was the same human that he was prior to the possession. No matter, he would change him again but for now, he decided that his host could have some time to relax while he could. After all, he still hadn't managed to fully influence him yet, anyway.

This place wasn't too shabby, though, which was surprising considering the fact that Samael was the one who ran the academy. It was surprising to Astaroth, seeing that there wasn't even anything wrong with the academy. For that he had to give Samael that small bit of credit. However, it was far too big and that meant that it was going to be hard finding his assigned target.

When Reiji was making through one of many buildings in academy, he was looking curiously around the hallway. Damn this place was much bigger than the white-haired teen expected it to be and that made him wonder just how people managed to get around it. Maybe it would be better the longer he was here? He sighed and started to pick up speed as he looked down at his schedule to see what room he had to look for.

Astaroth was actually very annoyed by the fact that the only thing his host was doing was looking at a small piece of paper. He never attended any kind of schooling, since he was a demon and all that. So, he didn't understand the relevance of it. Since the only way he could see what was around was through his hosts eyes, he could only see that paper rather than anything. This made properly looking for Rin difficult. Humans were so oblivious.

Since they were so distracted, neither Astaroth or Reiji noted the fact that they walked right past Rin. However, Astaroth could feel the demonic presence but he couldn't confirm anything since he couldn't have a look. _God dammit, you idiot host! Why can't you just focus on finding the Young Prince already?_

The Demon King's irritation was never ending, especially as Reiji was in his classes (which were very boring.) Both were bored but Reiji was doing his best to actually pay attention and take notes but Astaroth was making it impossible. All he was hearing was the constant insults that Astaroth was throwing around about every single teacher and calling their lessons bullshit or something like that. It was getting to a point that Reiji wish he could just shut the voice up.

Thankfully, Astaroth did have silent moments and so he could finish the classes off. Now that that was taken care of he only had one piece of business left, the most important business. Reiji was without a dorm and the only way he could take care of that was to speak directly to the Principle. He was about to knock on the door when he was already called inside. When the door opened he gladly entered.

"Why, hello there, Shiratori-kun, this is a pleasant surprise. What brings you to my office this evening?" Mephisto inquired and grinned the moment that he could sense the presence of the other Demon King, which he sensed when Reiji stood outside the door, "Oh, where are my manners? Would you like a cup of tea?"

Reiji was thrown off guard by Mephisto's kindness but shook that off before nodding and replying, "Sure, I suppose I could do with a cup of tea, I am rather thirsty. As to why I'm here, I seem to be without a dorm. Do you happen to have one available for me?"

Astaroth didn't say anything out loud, instead all he did was stare at Mephisto. Even if he were to try and hide his presence, it would do no good. Demons had the natural ability to sense other demons and Demon Kings were especially good at that.

"Of course, I've been made aware of this issue and I'm sorry about that, usually I don't have this problem but don't worry about it," Mephisto replied as he gestured to his office as he began to walk towards it, "Unfortunately, there isn't many openings but I do have one option. Mind you, I don't usually let anyone stay there but I can make exception for you. See, there is an abandoned dorm available. There are only two students staying there so you shouldn't have too much trouble. Oh, would you please find a seat while I get us some tea?"

 _Well, well, well, if it isn't my dearest older brother. I figured I would run into you at some point. Unfortunatel,y I didn't expect it to be so soon. Anyway, I'm sure you know exactly why I am here or do I have to say it out loud?_

The teen sighed and sat down in the seat in front of Mephisto's desk, waiting patiently for the man to return. While he waited, he allowed his eyes to look around the room, which looked rather nice. Of course, he didn't necessarily like the idea of staying in an abandoned dorm... In his mind he deserved better dorms and not something so low class. However, being away from large crowds might be better anyway.

 _Oh would you quit complaining already? I swear, sometimes all you do is bitch and complain… such a pain._ Astaroth muttered and of course Reiji heard him. In response the human host jumped but quickly shook it off, which annoyed the Demon King.

Within moments the elder Demon King was back in the office with two cups of tea and handed one to Reiji before taking his seat. _Hello there, Astaroth, it's been a while, hasn't it? However, I am afraid I have no idea what you are talking about._

Astaroth glared at the older Demon King before replying, _Don't play dumb with me, Samael. You know exactly what I am talking about. So, you might as well tell me where the Young Prince is and save yourself the pain._

"Thank you, sir, I hate to bother you like that but I didn't want to attend and not have a place to stay," Reiji sighed and leaned back in his seat before taking a sip of his tea, "I'll take whatever housing you can provide me with."

Mephisto couldn't help but grin at the younger Demon King's annoyance. It had been oh, so long since he had last seen or heard from Astaroth and it was so worth it to see the other react to his teasing. Of course, he knew exactly what Astaroth was hinting at but he wasn't going to provide any help. The Demon King of Time also knew that Satan sent Astaroth here. It was smart after all, considering that since Reiji was already inside the academy they could use that convenience to their advantage.

 _I'm afraid you will have to be a little more descriptive, dear brother, that is if you want the answers you desire so bad._ Mephisto laughed in response to the feeling of irritation that practically radiated off of the younger demon. _I see you are still the same temperamental brother that you were before. Why don't you just relax and enjoy your stay, hm? No need to be so hostile._

"I want you to understand that I do actually care about the students that attend my academy, so don't worry too much. I'll do my best to ensure that you enjoy your tenure here," Mephisto beamed, putting on his best false smile, "Of course, I am sure you are used to all the fanciest accommodations, am I right? I would assume so since your parents are the reason you are here. However, I would suggest not staying here and expecting to get by with that mindset."

Mephisto paused for moment to pull out a key and offered it to Reiji, "Well, here is the key to the dorms but don't lose them. You see, I don't have very many copies since it isn't really used much anymore. Now, I trust that you are finding things okay here so far?"

Right now Astaroth wanted to do nothing else other than possess his host and show Samael just how irritated he was. However, he couldn't really do that now, could he? It was definitely frustrating. _Shut, would you? You know as well as I do that I am not here to waste time with relaxing. You know what I have come here for and exactly what I want. Don't you dare think that you can hide the Young Prince from me forever._ Astaroth growled, _In the end I will get what I want. There is nothing that you will be able to do that will stop me._

"Of course, I am used to be the best accommodations but I will be fine with this. Also, I want to let you know that I'm smarter than I look, I'll prove that to you," Reiji sighed and took another few sips of his tea before speaking up again, "I'm not as bad of a person as you might think and it's only my first day so I'm not quite sure what to say about my experience yet. I just hope that this is the only time we have to meet on bad conditions."

"Well, in that case, I promise that you'll find yourself enjoying your time here. I've done my best to make sure that it is the best experience for all of the students. I've heard nothing but good things about you, so I think you will do well," the elder Demon King replied before licking his lips, _Tsk. You are so cocky and impatient… Do you really think that you can intimidate me? Remember exactly what position you are in here. I can very easily have you exorcised._

Astaroth growled deeply at his elder brothers words. If only he could take over… He would so teach Samael a lesson or two. It didn't matter what kind of reputation the other demon had, that wouldn't stop him from doing anything he wanted to do.

 _Father is already Irate with you. So, unless you want to piss him off even more I wouldn't try anything. Besides, if I come back empty handed he'll kill me. Just be glad that I can't possess my host right now._

Did Astaroth really think that he could scare Mephisto like that? It was impossible to scare and/or intimidate him. The Demon King of Rot was nothing compared to the Demon King of Time. He didn't have to prove it because Astaroth already knew.

 _Nice try but you know that you can't possibly scare me into telling you anything, not that I have anything to tell. I'm not easy to mess with and I am far more superior than you ever will be. There is no way you could ever touch me, even if you tried. Speaking of your host, how come you can't take over him? Is it because he's stubborn or just not in the right mood,_ Mephisto smirked, _I'm rather curious now._

Reiji couldn't help but raise an eyebrow as he looked over at Mephisto. Why exactly was Mephisto grinning. Surely it wasn't something that he said? He didn't remember saying anything that warranted that. There was something he was missing…

At this point Astaroth was purposely ignoring Samael. It was very obvious that his brother was going to be of no help, though that didn't surprise him at all. He wasn't going to give him the benefit of the doubt. Instead, he just wanted to take his leave and not have to deal with that pain in the ass that as his brother. _Can't_ _you just leave already? I've grown tired of being here…_

Apparently, Astaroth did have at least a small influence on Reiji because he could feel a strong desire to leave. Besides, he was actually quite bored himself anyways. At this point he was just wasting a bunch of time when he could simply be resting in bed.

"Well, as much fun as this has been, I think I am going to get going now," Reiji spoke up as he sat down his now empty cup of tea and held onto his dorm keys, "Thank you for everything."

As Reiji (and Astaroth) left, Mephisto couldn't help but grin. Admittedly so, he didn't expect this coming but that didn't matter. He had two knew pieces to play with on his chessboard. What role they would play was still unknown but he knew that it was going to be even more entertaining. Of course, Mephisto knew about Rin and Reiji's past relationship, which was going to stir some things up. However, the main thing he was curious about was just how long would it take for the host to crack? It would be fun to see how long it would take for his brother to come and play. Let the game begin.

 **|So I realized when I was looking at the original story that I missed some stuff. So I took the time to just make this a flashback. Next chapter I will keep on with future events.|**


End file.
